Gravity
by Aomine
Summary: Gravity isn't what bounds Aomine and Kagami to this earth- their three year old son is and his innocence is feared to be corrupted and such. / AU, Boys Love - AoKaga.


**Gravity **

Kagami found it a hindrance to be woken up by the natural light of the sun that shone through a crack in the curtains than the mechanical alarm clock that resided next to his bedside table since he wanted a fixated time to wake up instead a random one. He groaned into the pillow as the slightest movement he made gave a direct sharp pain to his lower back. His eyebrow twitched as that pain associated itself with something that occurred the previous night but he was too tired to do anything about it right now. Lying on his stomach, he turned to his left, opening his eyes widely before partially closing them, as the sunlight deemed too strong for him to adjust to so early in the morning, even if it was almost twelve.

"Oi, good morning…" Kagami mumbled with his voice sounding half assed. The figure he spoke to yawned and then rubbed his eye before opening them to look at Kagami.  
"Morning…" Aomine replied, ending that sentence with a heart-melting smile. Kagami found himself blushing as the dark-skinned male leaned in to kiss him.  
"Don't give me that look." The red head growled, pushing Aomine's face away as he gave off a murderous aura.  
"What look?" The other male asked, raising his eyebrows as if to further amplify his question.  
"You know what I'm talking about. That _pure_ look you give. It catches me off guard." Kagami muttered just as Aomine brushed a lock of the red-head hair behind his ear.

"I seriously don't know what you're on about, Taiga." The younger one sighed, pressing his lips once more against Kagami's, this time lingering a little longer.  
"Don't act all romantic-y around me. You annoy me." Kagami spat out, withdrawing reluctantly away from Aomine's kiss.  
"What? Are you _still_ mad about last night?" The darker-skinned male inquired with his lips curling into a smile.  
"What do you mean _still? _Of course I'm mad. I'm _fucking_ mad you can't even." Kagami couldn't finish his sentence as Aomine's triumphant look pissed him off to no end. He sometimes wonders how he even fell in love with this jerk.

"Can't even what?"  
"This," Kagami grabbed Aomine's crotch underneath the blanket, causing the other to cringe lightly, "Won't be used for a while now. And don't you _dare_ think about jacking off either. I'll _kill_ you. And even call for divorce." The red-head soon let his hand go, satisfied with his immature threat.  
"What are you, _five_?! C'mon, it's not like Leo heard us or anything if that's what you're worried about." Aomine whined, sitting upright. Kagami mimicked.  
"And if he did? What then? How are we going to explain this to our three year old kid?" Kagami smacked Aomine on the back of his head.  
"That hurt, you ass!" Aomine growled, rubbing his head.  
"You're the ass here, you ass." Kagami retorted.  
"At least we don't use _mine._"  
"Do you want to die!?"

"Tch, even if he did hear us, we can just tell him that,_ 'Mama and Papa were playing basketball in the bed!'_ or something. He's pretty dense."  
"He's three, Daiki—_three._ And if we tell him that, then chances are he'd sneak in to _come and play_." Kagami complained, shaking Aomine by the shoulders.  
"Well, he does love basketball as much as we do…" The younger one deducted as he gave off a distant, nostalgic look.  
"Oh, really? You don't say." Kagami pinched Aomine's cheek as his anger grew rapidly.  
"Look, there's still a chance he didn't hear so stop getting so paranoid." Aomine tried to reason as he used a calm and gentle voice.

"But that still leaves a chance that he _did _hear _us._" Kagami flopped forward onto Aomine as if showing his defeat on the matter.  
"_Us_? Baby, it all _you_ last night." Aomine chuckled, receiving a bite on the shoulder from Kagami, "Oi, violent!"  
"Can you stop? This is my first time parenting and I don't want to corrupt him at such a young age." Kagami spoke in a saddening voice. Aomine sighed.  
"Do you remember the time when we thought Leo said a swear word, so we just directed his attention elsewhere in order to make him forget he said it?" Kagami moved back to look at Aomine, wondering where he was going with this before nodding his head, "Well if he asks what was all that noise about, we can just direct his attention to something else. And if he doesn't ask, then we shouldn't bring it up. If he did hear, he'd forget—he's just a kid, learning as he grows and too much information can make someone forget the details. It's my first time parenting too you know? And we're married now so we're in this together, okay? So don't feel as though all responsibility is on you if something bad happens to him. He's _our_ son."

Kagami somehow felt at ease as his heart calmed down. He smiled lightly, leaning forward to kiss Aomine on the lips, "Why are you such a good father?"  
"It's because I…" Aomine wrapped an arm around Kagami's waist, pulling him in for a deeper kiss as his other hand trailed itself around Kagami's thigh.  
"Is sex all you think about?!" Kagami snapped, slightly shouting as he retreated to the other end of the bed.  
"Sorry, sorry! I couldn't help myself." Aomine chuckled, scratching the back of his head. Kagami grabbed a pair of sweat pants after sliding out of the bed. He wore them with no regards to wearing any undergarments since he found no need as there were no women in this household.  
"I seriously wonder why I even married you sometimes." Kagami muttered, picking up the discarded clothing that he and Aomine wore last night.  
"It's 'cuz you love me." Aomine said as Kagami threw him a pair of pants to put on as well.  
"I know, and that's what pisses me off."

Suddenly, a crash could be heard from outside their bedroom, followed by a loud cry which caused both Kagami and Aomine's heart to stop.  
"Shit, Leo!" The dark-skinned male gasped as Kagami gave him a panicked look. In no time, the two of them rushed out of their room and into the direction of their sons' cry. It lead them to the kitchen as they saw Leo on the floor, rubbing the back of his head as the drawers of the kitchen from down up were open, with some of the potentially dangerous utensils on the ground.

"Mama!" Leo wailed, extending his hands out to Kagami the minute he saw him. Kagami barely hesitated as he hurried over to pick him up.  
"Baby, what happened?" He immediately asked as Leo then continued to rub the back of his head, "Stop crying now, mama's here." Whilst Kagami tried to comfort the infant, Aomine began to pick up the items that were scattered on the floor, placing them back into their respective drawers. Leo continued to sob as Kagami tried to hush him. Aomine then appeared, kissing the back of Leo's head repeatedly and whispering to him lightly,  
"Leo, the only one who can stop crying is you. Tell Mama and Papa what happened. I promise we won't get mad." Aomine then took Leo out of Kagami's hand and held the infant with one arm. With his free hand, he started wiping the tears and snot away from Leo's face, using his sweat pants as some sort of tissue to clean his hand.

"Taiga, he's probably hungry. It's almost one and knowing him, he's been awake for some time without eating." Aomine deducted in a deep voice. Kagami nodded his head, kissing Leo's temple before walking over to the fridge.  
"I'll fix something up right away." Kagami informed, grabbing a bunch of ingredients and placing them onto the kitchen counter, "By the way, this is all your fault, Daiki."

"_My _fault? How on Earth is this _my_ fault?" Aomine asked, his voice pitching in some parts.  
"If we had only done _it_ _once_—actually, not at _all,_ then I would've been able to wake up and make our son something to eat earlier!" Kagami hissed.  
"Can I remind you that _you_ were the one in heat?" Aomine seated Leo atop the counter and covered his ears with his hands, "You made the move on _me_ and after we did it once, you were all like '_Daiki," _Aomine began in a sultry, seductive voice, "'again_… Please, one more time.'"_  
"Okay, stop!" Kagami demanded, "I never said anything like that!" He denied as he tried to whisper in his angry voice.  
"Really? Wanna watch the tape?" Aomine asked.  
"You…! Freaking… recorded it?!" Kagami questioned, a knife dangerously in his hand, "What if Leo finds it?"  
"Relax, he won't." The younger one said in a laid back tone which pissed off Kagami to no end.  
"I take that back—you're the _worse._"

"Leo," Aomine then began in a soft, gentle voice, ignoring Kagami who tsked and continued to make something for Leo to eat, "What happened? Were you hungry that you wanted to try make something to eat?"  
"Yeah." Leo mumbled, rubbing his eyes red as he nodded slightly.  
"Then why didn't you tell Mama or Papa?" He asked, brushing the infant's hair away from his face before picking him up in his arms again.  
"Mama and Papa were still sleeping and Leo didn't want to wake Mama and Papa up!" Leo replied, wrapping his arms around Aomine's neck.  
"Don't be silly, Leo. You can always come and wake us up whenever you want." Kagami spoke in a composed voice as he started slicing some ham.

Aomine smiled as he really never imagined that this was the life he would be living—he has a lovely wife who wasn't afraid to hold back his thoughts and a cute son who's surprisingly considerate. He held Leo tightly in his arms as he walked over to where Kagami resided.  
"Oi, Taiga. Guess what?" Aomine asked with a mere inch dividing his body and Kagami's back.  
"What?" The red-head replied rudely, placing the knife down on the chopping board in an annoyed way. He then looked over his shoulder to face the darker-skinned male.  
"I love you." He said, placing Leo down onto the floor so that he can place his hands around Kagami's face, before pulling his significant other into a deep kiss. Kagami, at that moment, really couldn't care less if Leo saw that or not. After hearing those three special words in a context that doesn't involve _sexual intercourse_, Kagami's heart melted in love.  
"See? Why can't you be like this _all _the time?" Kagami mumbled, wrapping his arms around Aomine's waist.

"Is Mama and Papa making another baby?" Leo suddenly asked, looking up at his parents. The two of them broke away from their kiss as they stared at Leo in disbelief of what they just heard.  
"What? Making another… Leo, what did you just..?" Kagami crouched down to Leo's eye level as he gave him a funny look.  
"Divert his attention, Taiga—_divert _his _attention._" Aomine muttered loudly, nudging the red-head with his leg.  
"Alex-oneesan told Leo that kisses are the start of making a new baby!" Leo cheerfully said, throwing his arms up in the air.  
"Ah… is that so?" Kagami said before looking up at Aomine with a fearful looking smile, "I'm going to kill her. I really am."

黒子のバスケ © 藤巻 忠俊  
Kuroko No Basuke

**Irrelevant title, like most. I just had to write this, I don't know why I just had to since yeah. **  
**Thank you for reading. Please review. **


End file.
